xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping Page
△THE LUNAR EMPIRE△ SHIPPING PAGE SHIPS △ CONFESSIONS △ MORE! |} Please Follow The Specific Formats, If You Are Unsure; Contact A Staff Member △ MATES △ Format: Name x Name = Ship Name Thrushfoot x Snowlily = Thrushlily Kestrelheart x Poisonheart = Kestrelpoison Impstar x Hollowflame = Impflame Lilystep x Dagger = Daggerstep Strikefrost x Echosong = Strikesong Nightwater x Blazestorm = Nightstorm Greyrain x Spiceblaze = Greyblaze Adderwish x Snickerwhisper = Snickerwish Topazpelt x Omenlight = Omenpelt Blizzardmoon '''x '''Pinesnow = Blizzardsnow Silentbreeze x Kestrelwing = Silentwing, Kestrelbreeze Haremask x Sandfeather = Sandmask Applepie x Duskfall = Applefall, Duskpie Littlepounce x Scaredfrost = Littlefrost, Scaredpounce Lavenderpaw x Lonelysilhouette '''= '''Lavendersilhouette Dreamwatcher x Tornadoflight = Tornadowatcher △ GENUINE SHIPS △ Format: Name x Name = Ship Name/s Lavenderpaw x Rosepaw = Rosepool Bluepaw x Nettlepaw = Bluenettle Rosepaw x Dovepaw = Rosesong Mousestrike x Sandswirl = Mouseswirl, Sandstrike Lionstrike x Halfsong = Lionsong Halfsong x 'Starlingpaw = Starlingsong Cloudwhisper x Featherfall = Cloudfall Aurapaw x Elmpaw = Aurafall Darkfrost x Topazpelt = Topazfrost Kestrelwing x Silentbreeze = Silentwing DarkFrost x Blazestorm = Darkstorm Clasppaw x Brightpaw = Claspspirit Brightpaw x Needlepaw/Frostpaw = Bright/Needlefrost Sagepaw x Littlepaw = Littleheart Poppypaw x Kestrelpaw = Poppykestrel Lilacpaw X Stingpaw = Lilacsting Ospreypaw x Halfkit =''' Halfosprey''' Beartooth X Watermelon = Bearmelon Dunefeather X Froglegs = Dunelegs Littlepounce x Scaredfrost = Littlefrost, Scaredpounce Bluestripe x Mad Eye Moody = It's legit. NO JOKE. Lavenderpaw x Lonelysilhouette = Lavendersilhouette △ JOKE SHIPS △ Format: Joke/Name x Joke/Name = Joke Name/s Neonrift x Nut = Leaky Nut Sandfeather x Ms. Frizzle = True Love, Betch Sandfeather x Doritos = FITE ME Zeus x Booty = Beus The Caboose Snowlily x Tree = Snee Trily Sandfeather x Dora = Truer Love, Betch Viperpaw x Koritio = Vipito, Anime Yaaasss Stick x Stones = May Break My Bones, But Words Can Never Hurt Me Busta x Nut = Bustanut Impstar x Blazestorm x Darkfrost = THY MUSHROOM FAM Sandfeather x Spongebob = Even Truer Love, Betch. Beebo Urie x Snowlily = CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? Betch Titanic x Uranus = TITAN URANUS Sandfeather x Mickey Mouse = Truest Love, Betch Sandfeather x Elsa = Even Truester Love, Betch Sandfeather x Bill Nye The Science Guy = Truest Love In The World, Betch. It Was Confirmed Sandfeather x Her Pants = Truest Love In The World, Betch (Reconfirmed) Viperpaw x Anime = Truest Love In The Universe, Betch Blazestorm x Fire = SCREECH Sandfeather x Nick Crompton Memes = En'gland Is My City, Betch Sandstorm x Loneliness = Intoxication By Loneliness (Doctor Needed) Omen x Lit = Omen's Lit Omenlight x Booty = Mama Topaz gonna get sum lovin' tonightt Socks x Topazpelt = Sockpelt Sh x Ip = Ship Longkit x Ash And Smoke = In Lungs Being Hungry During Plots x Scaredpaw = Life Scaredpaw x Being To Lazy To Get Up And Eat = Hunger Scaredpaw x "I'm Hungry" = HUNGERYYY Spiceblaze x Blazestorm = Blazeblaze Death x Alone = DYING ALONE :C Topazpelt x Blazestorm = (Saved From Doom) Scaredpaw x Hunger Games The MockingJay = Parodies :O Memes x Darkfrost = Dankfrost Adderwish x Cracking Open A Cold One With The Boys = Adderboi Blazestorm x Sandswirl's Tree = THIS IS MUH TREE NOBODY CAN TOUCH MUH TREE Cobra x Topaz Not Eating Veggies = Did U Just Assume My Gender W0w Ok I'm Tr1gg3r3d!11!! Lonely x Scaredy = A Bundle Of Abandoned Christmas Ornaments Bluestripe x Mad Eye Moody = Scardey: BELIEVE IT Burrpaw x No One = Totally True. SHE’LL NEVER GET A CAT Elmfall x Aurapool x Lilacspring x Tempestfall = The Fat Hen Four Littlepaw x Pumpkin Spice Lattes = Basic Kestrelwing x Procrastination = No AJ Ripple x No One = Lonely, Betch Swag x Darkfrost = FANTASY Scaredy x Spamming The Chat = Mulch Miucrhcycnvk Flooppoolf x Scardey Notices It Spelled The Same Backwards = W0W Scardey x Messy Desk = Typical Scardey x Gremlins = Kusgkieuwgri Car x Van = Broom Broom Vroom Vroom A.Burr x Ham = Ham Burrito Scardey x randomly x putting x in x jokes = idk Gingerfreckle x Scaredfrost x Bayleaf = The Hotline Squad Sandfeather x Drake = Sandfeake Milkshake x Bayleaf x Blizzardmoon x Pinesnow = CC's ULTIMATE LOVE QUADERALTERAL!! CC in a flood x A random seal = Intense Off-topicness Yandere Chan x Senpai = notice meeeeee''' ' snow outside scardey house x scaredy's dog intensely flopping in snow = winter wonderland Attack x on = Titan △ CONFESSIONS △ Format: '''Name', Confession, "From Name" Please Be Serious. My Dearest Snickerwhisper, ❝We might be far from the same, in fact from two different worlds entirely. But in a way, I am you and you are me. I think of you as someone I can vent to, a friend, but maybe more than just that. I feel a feeling I haven't felt since kithood with you, and I'm addicted. I never want to let go. I never will. ❞ '- Adderwish' To My Dearest Omenlight, ❝I never had the gutts to say anything, but I really did love you from the start. I felt so genuinely happy you chose me as a reaper, because I could spend more time with you. I'm so happy it's come to this. I liked everything about you. I'd always hoped it would come to this. And so it did. You're the most charming, polite, and understanding cat I've met. You're at my side, and I'm at yours.❞ '- Topazpelt' To My Beautiful Topazpelt, ❝The moment I met you, I knew I was in trouble. You're absolutely amazing. You're kind, sweet, feisty.. You're everything I need and want. I've had a hard life. From my family disappearing to Boneriver vanishing.. But you? You brought the light back. Topazpelt, you mean the world to me. I'm the luckiest tom in world. Thank you for being my mate.❞ '- Omenlight' Pinesnow, ❝We could be perfect, You said and we really could be. In the time that I've met you, I haven't really said anything particularly beautiful or poetic, like you have to me about what I look like. But I just wanted to let you know, that I loved you ever since I laid my blind eyes on you. You say you are ugly, you say you are plain, I say you are beautiful, I say you are simple and sweet. If one day, I were to see you, I would recognise you immediately. I meant every word when I said the "I love you too".You will never truly understand a blind cat's judgement, but one day, I promise. I'll see you one day.❞ '- Blizzardmoon' My Lovely Adderwish, ❝Every day I was waiting for someone to love me..I was fighting for someone to love me. But, when you came it all changed.. I didn't have to fight for you.. you were loyal to me and only me. I promise that I will be loyal to you and only you. I love you to death and I will love you till death. We are each other's strength. Each other's motivation.. each other's everything. I am so excited for what's in the future. I will try my hardest for you. Now we are going to raise four kits.. and we will do it together, my love. I will never leave you. If you leave, I'll stand there waiting for you. Others say I was too jumpy and too much of a clown to find an outstanding mate that would care for me and love me... well they were wrong. I suppose other's say the definition of 'perfect' is to have evey single desirable characteresitc. Well, for me, the defition of perfect is Adderwish. You are perfect in my dictionary. ❞ '- Snickerwhisper' My Beautiful Dreamwatcher, "'''Although we are in different Clans, I always hope that you'll think of me. Your beautiful blue eyes matches the bright sky. I promise you that I'll join you in MidnightClan. I'll never leave your side. You're my soul mate and I hope that I'm yours because I love you."' '- Tornadoflight''' My Handsome Tornadoflight, "'''Everyday, I was always waiting for a true love. When I first saw you, my heart stopped beating and I hoped that you were the one for me and no one else. But we are still so far apart. I wish that someday, I'll wake up and exit my den to see you standing at the entrance and smile at me. To me, you're not an enemy, but my true love. I only want you and you only, no one else. You understand me and helped me more than my friends. I can't wait to be with you and raise kits of our own. I believe we can accomplish more together than by ourselves. Many nights, I have dreamt of you and our kits. And I still am waiting for you to come for me, join me, and be with me forever."' '- Dreamwatcher''' Category:Browse Category:Side Page